


Just another day. Yea right!

by Chymom



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chymom/pseuds/Chymom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really am bad as these. This is a challenge line story.<br/>The lines I used in here are from the pilot episode.<br/>"Thank you"<br/>"Don't thank me yet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another day. Yea right!

Title: Just another day. Yea right.

Series: Hidden rooms

Rating: PG/K

Author: chymom

Beta: myself & auto correct

Word count:1,478 words.

Character: Danny (Danno), Steve, Kono,Chin, Grace, and a few sneaky old friends.

Disclaimer: Any thing relating to Hawaii five-0 is not mine. Everything else belongs to my imagination and heart.

Warning: pre-slash This series will paint a few people from the show in a different light. So don't be surprised to see some familiar faces in unfamiliar places. This story talks about torture mentally and physically. If this could upset you please read something else.

 

Just another day. Yea right

Friday nights had always been something that Danny looked forward to. Tonight was no different. His monkey would be starting her weekend with him in just a few short hours. The plan had been to go to the mall. Then dinner and a new movie that Grace had been wanting to see. Being the good father he was Danny had sat still last weekend as his daughter went on and on about a new Disney movie with princes and princesses coming out of the world of make believe and joining the rest of us. He had caught bits and pieces about a wicked stepmother and a lot of trying to fit into a new world.

Lucky for Danny the day had started out fast but was ending with the case closed paper work. This time no members of the team had made a trip to the ER. Also Steve his crazy seal of a partner had done little out side the lines of the law. Looking up from signing the last report he was more then happy to see it was almost time to get Grace. However all that changed when his cell rang and his heart hit the floor.

"Detective Williams"

"Yes?" Danny answered.

"Could you please be so kind as to join us at your daughters school? We need to have a little chat." A gravel voice Danny didn't recognize spoke as fear for Grace closed in around him.

"Whose this?" Dead air was his only answer. With no other thought but for Graces safety he quickly left five-0.

Steve had noticed his partner on his phone. But before he could turn back to his boring paperwork he watched him fly out the door. He may not know what was going on but, the seal's gut told him something was off.

"Boss, did you say something mean to Danny again?" Kono asked entering the office.

"Why is it every time Danno is upset it's my fault?" Steve asked with the fake hurt not hidden in his words.

"Cause it normally is." Both cousins answered.

"This time it wasn't….." What ever else he was going to say was cut off by his ringing phone.

"Don't talk just listen. If you let anyone around you know what's going on I promise you your partner will be delivered to you in pieces."

"Yes, thank you Max. Great work I'll get with Danny and we'll come by later."

"Watch the clues you're giving. Chin looks like he's starting to know something is off. Man is Kono hot in that red top of hers today."

"No it's fine we will see you soon." Steve wasn't sure of many things but at that moment he knew this guy had eyes on his team or at least in the building.

"Now, tell them to head home for the day. Once there gone you will hear from me again." Leaving his demands the line went dead.

"It's been a long week guys why don't you head on out. There's nothing here that can't wait till Monday."

"Don't forget to make up Boss." Kono said gathering her things.

"I think he said something about a movie tonight with Grace. You might want to wait till at least the morning." Chin told him following his cousin out the door.

Ten minutes later a knock on Steve's office door pulled him from staring at his phone.

"I was told to give this to a member of Five-0." Came the voice of his visitor.

The last few minutes came quickly back to Danny as his head reminded him of why he was waking up. The call was one he couldn't second guess. He had known in his gut that if he did and something happened to Grace he would never forgive himself. Therefore he had rushed out the door and headed towards her school only to make it to the parking lot where he was knocked from behind.

"What is it you want!" Danny yelled out in the small room he now found himself tied and chained to a chair in.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about yet." Came the reply from one of the darker walls in the room.

It hadn't taken Steve long to find the place on the note. The kid had left after giving it to him without another word.

"I'm here what do you want?" Steve yelled into the empty room he was standing in. He knew at one time it had been an interrogation room used for some of the worst criminals HPD and the military had seen. Not many people knew of this rooms existence. You had to have been on the wrong side of the law or a high ranking official to know where it was and how to get in. If his memory was right on the right side of the room was a one way Mirror to look in on suspects as they waited to be questioned.

"I didn't believe my ears when I was told you knew about this hole in the wall Commander." A speaker beside him spoke as the door closed and locked behind him.

"I'm here let Danny go. What ever problem you have it's with me. He doesn't know anything." Steve spoke into the dark room.

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that now Commander. He may be a Haole but he's still a cop."

"What do you want?"

"I should say Freedom, justice, money you know the normal. But, no when it comes down to it I just want to show your partner here what you did to others like me. When you brought people into this room what was the first thing you did?" The question asked the speaker once again fell silent.

"Come on Commander we both know what it was. In fact now so does Detective Williams. So let's just skip to the next step." As the voice spoke the right wall had a light turn on and the site that he saw was one he never wanted to see now or ever again.

As Chin entered his driveway an hour after leaving work his phone came alive.

"Kelly" he answered.

"Uncle Chin I can't get Danno. Uncle Steve isn't answering either and mom and step-Stan left this morning." Grace spoke without taking a breath.

"Where are you, Grace?"

"At school waiting. At first I thought it was a case that was making Danno late. But after thirty minutes I called uncle Steve and I couldn't get to him. So I waited a few more minutes tried them both again and again. Then I called you. Are they on a case?" Her voice cracked as she asked.

"Not as far as I know. I'll be there soon and we will find them." He said all ready heading towards her. It was no secret that the time Danny had with Grace was worth everything to him. Anyone who knew him knew that he wouldn't just leave her sitting somewhere waiting on him.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I'll be there in a few minutes sit tight and don't move."

"Uncle Chin" she said running to his arms a few minutes later as a teacher or school personnel joined them at the front of the school.

"Where's Danno?"

"I'm not sure why don't we call aunt Kono and see if she knows where he is?" Chin spoke as they got into his car.

a/n: I wasn't planning on this to be a series but, then again what good is it to plan anything with this team. Any and all honest feedback is welcome. Along with any questions you might have. I can't promise to answer them right away but they will be answered.

I kind of changed the time for when the movie came out for this story.


End file.
